<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ridiculous by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859584">Ridiculous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Carnival, Dating, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wins something at the carnival and can't wait to show his boyfriend. </p><p>Virgil thinks he looks ridiculous(-ly adorable).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ridiculous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look ridiculous.”</p><p>“I know!”</p><p>Virgil stifles a laugh behind his hand, a task which becomes infinitely more difficult when Remus wiggles, causing the tentacles of the squid hat he’s wearing to wiggle along with him. A few people turn in their direction at the sound, either curious or annoyed or a little bit of both, but neither of them pay any mind, too focused on each other to care.</p><p>“It’s cute,” Virgil notes once he calms down enough to speak again, “I’ll give you that.”</p><p>“I spent almost a hundred dollars trying to get it,” Remus proclaims proudly, because when it came to anything animal-related money suddenly meant nothing to him. Which, considering they’re at a carnival where most of the display prizes are stuffed animals, is more than expected, and Virgil mentally pats himself on the back for limiting his boyfriend’s spending money for this particular outing.</p><p>“What game did you even get that from?” Virgil asks, reaching out to touch one of the tentacles. His noise scrunches up at the fabric between his fingers, skin crawling as he realizes this hat is decidedly not one he’s ever going to be wearing himself.</p><p>Remus bounces, pulling his bag from his shoulders. “Some ring-toss game!” he replies, digging into his bag. “The same one where I got this!”</p><p>He pulls out a large, stuffed bat, flapping its wings in Virgil’s direction.</p><p>Virgil doesn’t even try to cover up the shriek that leaves him when he dives for the toy, curling around it protectively and pointedly ignoring his boyfriend’s laughter in favor of planting a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Needless to say, it was a good date—even if Remus wore the squid hat for two weeks straight, at the exasperation of everyone around him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>